Á kné okkar
by Sam the Wise
Summary: It was a mistake to let them handle it themselves. He just didn't think anyone would get hurt.


It was supposed to be the simple retrieval of a very angry, very violent Deadly Nadder that had been terrorizing Berk and its fellow dragons for weeks. Astrid had assured Hiccup that that was all it was, that they wouldn't need his help, that he should take a break; so Hiccup had, reluctantly, taken off with Toothless to go on a quick and relaxing flight around the Island. He would never have assumed that leaving his friends to deal with the dragon alone would turn out to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

And so, flying high above the thin white clouds in lazy loops that blew the wind through his hair pleasantly, Hiccup was preparing to take Toothless for another drop when the huffing of a horn sounded from below. The signal horn they had all agreed to use in the event that communicating verbally was impossible. And also for emergencies. It was three long bellows, with the last drawn out and airy, sputtering into silence.

Hiccup frowned and peered over Toothless' left wing. "Astrid's horn... what do you think she wants?"

Unable to answer verbally, Toothless only cast a quick glance behind him and at his rider - he hadn't a clue. Why the boy though Toothless had any idea what his girlfriend was thinking was beyond him. Wasn't _his_ job to keep tabs on the viking teens.

Wings tucking, the sleek black dragon descended toward Berk, landing neatly on one of the islands many outcrops and lowering himself to his belly to let Hiccup down. Stumbling a moment, the teen paused when he saw Astrid heading toward them, obviously having watched and awaited their descent.

"Hiccup! Oh gods, I knew we should have brought you, I'm so sorry-"

"Wait, wait what happened? Astrid, what's going on?"

Astrid breathed heavily out of shock rather than exertion, averting her gaze from his own. Her expression worried him. "The Nadder. It was completely out of control, we couldn't even get a good look at it without it moving and vanishing before we could do anything," she said, "I've never even seen a Nadder capable of what it did."

Surely it wasn't as bad as Astrid seemed to make it out to be, was it? It was a _Nadder_, for crying out loud! They couldn't even see straight ahead! Hiccup was about to speak up when Astrid spoke up again.

"It got one of the twins, Hiccup."

He froze, eyes widening just a fraction. He knew _exactly_ what she meant by that.

"... Which one?"

"Follow me."

* * *

The heartbroken cry, the cry of someone who just lost something very, very dear to them was the first thing Hiccup heard when he and Astrid reached the twins home. It was pained, a desperate plea for help, a cry of pain and terror and loss and so many emotions that it was overwhelming. Hiccup visibly winced when he heard it, and knew instantly who it belonged to.

Hiccup choked and swung the door wide open, Astrid following closely behing, only to be met with a sight that made his own eyes sting.

There, just beside the firepit, sat a hunched Ruffnut, cradling what could only be her older twin brother with uncharacteristic tears making tracks through the dirt on her cheeks. Snotlout stood off to the side, looking utterly conflicted and drained. Fishlegs was similar, unsure whether to comfort his friend or leave her be.

And, finally, Tuffnut. Ruff's twin looked perfectly fine from Hiccups angle, albeit a little more scraggly than he was that morning. His eyes were closed tightly, and his jaw visibly clenched in pain.

Of course, he looked perfectly normal until Hiccup moved to get a better look at the twins.

And there, smack dab in the middle of Tuff's chest, was a deep gouge that could only fit a Nadders, oozing freely with blood. They knew, then. It was too deep and too severe to save him from. And that was why Ruff looked so broken.

"I..." Hiccup paused, unsure. "Ruff? I am.. so... so sorry..."

Ruffnut lifted her head and turned towards Hiccup, eyes glassy and unfocused. "He didn't pay attention," she said, sounding stuffy and monotonous. "It got him before he even knew what was happening."

From where he lay, Tuff opened one eye halfway - hazy, looking more exhausted than Hiccup had ever seen him - and looked up. He tried to smile in his usual manner, crooked teeth and all. "Those Nadders-" he huffed in pain, "-sure can... can pack a punch."

His sister growled at the stupidity of his comment, but couldn't fight the slight upturn of the corner of her mouth. "Shut up, idiot."

For a moment, Tuffnut remained silent as if he were thinking. Truly, actually contemplating the situation he was currently in. Pain shown definitely in his eyes. Realization of his own death, too, probably. He understood what was happening, and was going to happen, and the sudden influx of emotion and utter _awareness_ shocked Hiccup. It was not something he had seen very often in the twins.

Snotlout sniffed, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "I'm not _promising_ anything but... I think we can spare a longboat." The group nodded, taking little notice of the once jerk-of-the-group's sudden change of heart.

"Aw, really? That..." Tuffnut zoned out, and for a terrifying moment, they thought he had finally gone, until he shuddered. "Is awesome. You guys are... are awesome..."

Ruffnut tightened her grip around her brother and settled her chin on the top of his helmet. "_Idiot_."

The teens laughed, a soft sound ended with Ruff's telltale snort. Hiccup hadn't noticed the adults who knew them well crowd into the small home.

"Hey, uh, sis, think you could send me off with _my_ half of the axe?"

Ruff snorted again, and Tuff closed his eyes.

* * *

**We need more tragic!Tuff on here. And more Tuffnut in general. **

**I regret nothing.**


End file.
